En Avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil
by Koalamanga
Summary: Au départ c'était une blague enfin c'était censé être une blague…si Hermione, Ron et Blaise avaient prévu ça…Décidement quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. DracoXHarry/Lemon


En avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil…

Rated : M pour cause de Lemon (oui s'en est bien hein…-.-')

Présence de relations homosexuelles donc Homophobes par ici la sortie.

Résumé : Au départ c'était une blague enfin c'était censé être une blague…si Hermione, Ron et Blaise avaient prévu ça…

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling à qui je les ai piqué juste pour ce 1er avril…

Hello,

Pour ce premier avril je me ramène non pas avec du beau poisson mais avec une belle prise comme même (ceci est ironique bien sûr XD). Voici un petit one-shot écrit pour ce jour. Au départ j'étais juste partie sur l'idée d'une blague de Hermione et Ron à Harry puis j'ai lu une fic de Hagane et c'est devenu un DracoXHarry. Bon autant prévenir d'abord c'est la première fois que j'écris avec une base Harry Potter, donc ce n'est pas parfait lol. Ensuite il y aura sûrement quelques incohérences mais dans l'ensemble je crois que c'est bon…Ah, il se peut qu'il reste des fautes, me suis relu mais bon comme d'habitude j'en ai peut être oublié. Donc désolée et n'hésitez pas à le signaler. ^w^ Bon je crois que c'est tout. En espérant que vous allez aimer…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est hors de question ! »

La voix avait jailli, subitement faisant se figer les deux garçons qui se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer de manière peu discrète.

« -Mais Hermione, c'est juste une blague…

-Ron, tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ?

-Aller ! Du calme la lionne ! Comme l'as dit ton petit ami, c'est juste une blague s'exclama une troisième voix.

-Oh, tais-toi Zablini ! dit Hermione exaspérée.

Elle se tourna vers Ron :

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est cruel de faire cela à notre meilleur ami. Et puis, même si je ne l'apprécie pas c'est pas sympa pour Draco non plus.

-Pfff. Ecoute Granger répliqua Blaise, disons que ce n'est pas vraiment une blague, au pire considère cela comme un coup de pouce qu'on leur donne à leurs dépends ! Regarde comment ils se regardent !

-Ils se haïssent Blaise c'est pas vraiment de l'amour.

-Mais entre la haine et l'amour, la barrière est si fine !

Hermione soupira.

-Très bien, déclara t-elle je marche avec toi. On doit faire quoi maintenant ?

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres du serpentard. Blaise fouilla dans la poche antérieure de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un petit flacon qu'il tendit à Hermione.

-Ceci c'est pour la première du plan ensuite il faut que… »

Il se pencha en avant pour parler sans être entendu par qui que se soit qui aurait pu passer dans ce couloir à cet instant désert. Le jeune exposa son plan aux deux gryffondors. Finalement ils se reculèrent et Blaise ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

« Mes amis dit-il sans prendre conscience du terme employé pour désigner les deux personnes à qui il parlait, je pense que ce premier avril va être intéressant ! »

Et sur cette phrase, ils se séparèrent chacun retournant à ces affaires.

*

« -Vas-y, fais-le dit Hermione tendant la fiole.

-Non, toi fais-le refusa Ron.

-Non c'est toi qui m'as embarqué là-dedans c'est toi qui…

-Dépêches-toi, Hermione, il arrive ! s'exclama Ron »

La jeune fille versa rapidement le contenu du flacon dans le futur verre de leur FUTURE victime et cacha le récipient dans son sac posé à ses côtés. A peine avait-elle refermé la boucle de sa besace que Harry vint s'asseoir en face de ses deux amis. Il paraissait encore endormi et ce, malgré le bruit assourdissant de la Grande salle où ils se trouvaient pour le petit déjeuner.

« -Salut, dit le brun en se grattant le crâne, Bien dormit ?

-Euh…oui oui et toi demanda Hermione très gênée.

-Hein ? ouai ça va…

Le jeune bailla puis se servit du bacon, des œufs brouillés et commença à manger sans s'être rendu compte que ses coéquipiers observaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Aussi ne remarqua t-il pas leurs regards qui s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il avala son jus de citrouille. Il grimaça en reposant son verre.

« -Dites.

-Oui ? demandèrent le duo qui eut soudain peur que Harry se soit rendu compte de quelque chose.

-Vous trouvez pas que le jus de citrouille à drôle goût ?

Les épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

-Non je ne trouve pas dit Hermione qui, au passage donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il arrête de rire sous cape. Leur ami allait finir par vraiment se douter qu'il se passait un truc.

-Ah…cela doit être une impression alors…dit Harry. »

Et il reprit son repas.

*

« -Alors ? demanda Blaise

-C'est bon, il l'a bu. Et toi ? demanda Ron

-Pareil. Et pour le reste ? Vous avez fait comment ? enchaîna le Serpentard.

-On lui a dit qu'on avait une réunion de préfets toute la journée et comme Harry n'aime pas trop se mêler à la foule, il va sûrement passer sa journée dans le salon spécial…

-Super ! J'ai fait pareil avec Draco. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre…Au faite Granger , t'as ce qu'il faut ? »

La Gryffondor sourit et sortit de son sac une petite boule de cristal.

« Excellent, tout se passe comme prévu, jubila Blaise. »

Ils se sourirent, complices. S'ils avaient su…peut être qu'ils n'auraient pas été si fiers de leur plan…s'ils avaient su …

*

Harry soupira et ferma le livre qu'il feuilletait sans lire vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses amis aient dû l'abandonner un jour sans cours. Il devait bien se l'avouer, quand ils n'étaient pas là, il s'ennuyait royalement.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et laissa son regard voguer sur la pièce.

C'était un petit salon réservé aux septièmes années. La pièce de taille moyenne était décorée dans des tons allant du bleu au rouge, en bref elle s'accordait en fonction de la maison de la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette blanche sur laquelle reposait un canapé de cuir noir et deux fauteuils identiques. Une table en verre était placée au centre de la pièce, à distance égale des fauteuils et du canapé laissant cependant un espace suffisant entre chacun.

La pièce ne possédant pas de fenêtres, était éclairée par des bougies simplement posées sur des chandeliers qui flottaient à bonne distance du sol.

Une large bibliothèque était logée le long du mur qui faisait face à la porte. Celle-ci était dissimulée dans le mur de manière habile.

C'était donc un espace plutôt déconseillé aux claustrophobes et d'ailleurs très peu de gens y venaient. La seule personne à part lui qui aimait venir ici était son meilleur ennemi qu'il évitait habilement.

Le garçon arrêta de contempler la pièce et ferma les yeux, cherchant une activité à faire en attendant le retour de Ron et Hermione en fin de soirée.

Cependant ses pensées furent stoppées par le bruit de la porte qui claqua brusquement suivi du son de pas étouffé par la moquette.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec son plus cher ennemi qui le regardait.

Une vague de chaleur inconnue le parcouru quand il croisa le regard bleu acier. Il se reprit avant de se noyer dans ce regard.

« -Draco dit-il en serrant les dents…

-Potter répliqua l'autre d'un ton aristocratique, son regard devenant soudainement hautain.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-La même chose que toi sans doute, je m'ennuie et je voulais être tranquille. J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir à un problème…

-Et surtout d'un cerveau…répliqua Harry, dommage que le tien, soi inexistant ricana t-il

-Pfffff ! Laisse moi rire Potter. C'est toi qui me parle de cerveau alors que, il faut bien te l'avouer le vide intersidéral c'est rien comparé à ta tête dit amèrement Draco.

-Très drôle Malefoy ! Et à part ça, où est ton acolyte ?

On aurait pu croire à une banale conversation si le ton employé par les deux garçons n'avait pas été aussi ironique.

-Tu veux parler de Blaise ? Il est sans au même endroit que tes potes. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une réunion. La belette et Miss-je-sais-tout y sont aussi ?

-Ouai.

-Je vois, on est donc tous deux seuls, dit Draco en s'effondrant gracieusement dans le fauteuil faisant face à Harry.

-J'en ai bien l'impression soupira Harry en se levant et se préparant à partir. Bon je vais te laisser la salle.

-Ta présence ne me dérange pas.

-Mais la tienne si.

-Oulà, Potter pas besoin d'être désagréable. J'essaye juste d'être sympa.

-Oui et c'est ce que m'inquiète. La gentillesse envers les autres ne fait pas vraiment partit des tes qualités ! On est ennemi juré depuis la crèche…

-On ne se connaît que depuis notre première année à Poudlard !

-Oh ça va ! Tu comprends très bien où je veux en venir. On peut pas dire que notre entente soit des plus réelles !

-Et ? demanda Draco qui regardait Harry avec insistance.

Insistance qui commençait à gêner le brun, surtout qu'il faisait vraiment chaud tout à coup…

-Ca…Ca veut dire que tu manigances sans doute quelque chose dit le brun en inspirant fortement pour chasser sa gêne.

-Ou alors que j'ai changé et que j'aimerai bien repartir sur de bonnes bases et mieux te connaître…

« Surtout tout connaître de ton corps… » euh…c'était cette pensée qui c'était insinuée dans le pauvre cerveau du blond ?

-Mais bien sûre ! Et moi je suis le Papa Nöel ! Bon je m'en vais.

Draco sourit encore plus en observant le brun qui rangeait son livre dans sa besace. Il était de dos et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de mater son fessier.

« Il est vraiment bien foutu ! « pensa Draco. Un ange passa et le blond ouvrit de grands yeux : il avait pensé quoi là ? Et puis pourquoi faisait-il si chaud tout à coup ? Il tira sur le col de sa chemise, défaisant sa cravate au passage.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Harry qui regardait Draco légèrement inquiet.

« C'est fou ce que ce mec est bizarre » pensa le blond, en quelques minutes il avait réussi à l'engueuler, le faire rire et à s'inquiéter pour lui. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait ses règles tellement son comportement faisait penser à celui d'une femme. Cette idée fit d'ailleurs rire le Serpentard.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ? demanda Harry les sourcils froncés de colère.

-Toi…

-Moi s'exclama Harry, je te fais rire ?

-Héhé je pensai juste que ton comportement ressemblait à celui d'une femme .

-Sympa…je note Draco.

Une véritable colère commençait à émaner du brun qui était devant le fauteuil du blond et qu'il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« la position parfaite pour qu'il te fasse une petite gâterie… »dit une voix dans la tête de Harry. Celui-ci sentit ses jours s'enflammer. C'était quoi cette pensée ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de visualiser la scène ? La voix de Draco le fit sortir de ses pensées.

«-Trop sexy murmurait le blond, en dévorant des yeux le brun.

-Quoi ?

Le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Rien.

-Malefoy , t'es gay ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non plus. Et puis de toute façon t'es toujours entouré de pleins de filles…à se demander ce qu'elles te trouvent.

Une lueur perverse s'insinua dans le regard de Draco. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud.

-Peut être qu'elles sont attirées par mon charme dit Draco en se levant , se plaçant à hauteur de son interlocuteur .

-Laisse-moi rire ! Toi ? Avoir du charme ? dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres « Dieu que Potter était sexy ». Il soupira intérieurement. C'était quoi ces pensées ? Depuis quand était-il aussi attiré par Potter ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de frôler le corps de Harry ? Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de l'embrasser ? Des images plus qu'érotiques de Harry nu lui vinrent à l'esprit et il sentit son bas ventre se réchauffer. Il laissa son regard couler le long de la silhouette du brun.

-Euh Draco tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça.

-Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, perdu. Il avait loupé un épisode là…

Draco s'avança forçant Harry à reculer pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

Distance qui se vit fondre comme neige au soleil lorsque le dos de Harry rencontra le mur.

-Veux-tu que je te montre à quel point j'ai du charme ? demanda sensuellement le blond.

-Euh Draco, je ne suis pas gay et toi non plus et…

La suite de sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement. Le blond venait de saisir le lobe de l'oreille du brun et était en train de le mordiller légèrement.

« Dieu que c'est bon » pensa Harry laissant tomber ces barrières, mises en place à l'arrivée du Serpentard. En effet, à peine le jeune homme était entré dans la pièce que déjà Harry avait senti sa température corporelle augmenter mais par habitude il avait continué à être « normal » face au blond.

Mais plus le temps passait plus la température augmentait et à son grand étonnement il ne devait pas être le seul à ressentir cela vu la façon dont Draco tirait sur le col de sa chemise comme pour mieux laisser passer l'air. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il se sentait bien dans cette chaleur et puis pourquoi tout à coup ressentait-il le besoin de sentir le corps de Draco contre lui ?

Les dents sur sa peau stoppèrent ses pensées. Et de nouveau il gémit. La voix à son oreille le fit reprendre pied à la réalité…enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le sens de ces paroles.

« Oh…mais tu sais, c'est très facile de changer de bord… »

Il rougit et détourna le regard et sa tête, laissant son cou offert sans le vouloir, au blond, qui en profita pour venir mordiller sa peau. De nouveau il gémit et Draco, n'y tenant plus posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Une même pensée les submergea. Ils en avaient envie et puis, après tout, personne ne pouvait les voir…

*

« -Et bin put*** s'exclama Ron

-Ouai, on peut dire ça…Dis donc Blaise tu l'as trouvé ton aphrodisiaque ?

-Dans la valise de Pansy.

-Et bah elle y va pas mollo sur ses philtres ! Et je savais pas que Draco était si sexy et charmeur…Ce philtre a du bon ! dit Hermione qui s'éventait avec sa main.

-Ouai bon…même sans il est toujours comme ça. En tout cas, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de les mâter parce que là ça devient vraiment gênant…

-T'as raison

-Oui »

Pourtant aucun ne pu détacher son regard de la boule de cristal par laquelle ils observaient les deux garçons.

*

Dans la pièce, l'atmosphère c'était réchauffée, devenant encore plus chaude et sensuelle.

Le silence n'était rompu que par leurs deux souffles qui se mêlaient tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ce qui avait commencé par un simple baiser avait vite augmenté en intensité lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes et que Draco avait commencé à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Harry. Sa langue s'était ensuite frayée une passage jusqu'à sa consœur et un ballet enflammé avait débuté entre les deux jeunes hommes. Chacun tentant de dominer l'autre dans le baiser.

Durant cette échange, les mains du Serpentard étaient descendues et s'étaient posées sur la taille fine, sans trop l'être, du brun.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Draco redescendit mordiller la peau opaline du cou de son futur amant.

A cet instant, si ils avaient du se stopper, il était certain qu'ils n'auraient pu se séparer. Leurs consciences les avaient abandonnées pour laisser place à ce simple sentiment ravageur : le désir, bien amplifié par l'aphrodisiaque glissé dans leurs verres respectifs le matin même.

Harry gémit de plaisir et un sourire étira les lèvres de Draco.

« -Sensible Potter ? demanda le blond en levant les yeux vers le visage de Harry.

Celui-ci avait les yeux brillant de désir et les joues roses. Il regarda Draco et donna un brusque coup de hanches faisant rencontrer leurs bas-ventres. Ce fût au tour de Draco de gémir.

Le brun sourit

-Je ne suis pas le seul à être sensible à ce que j'entends susurra Harry d'un ton joueur.

-Amusant. Serais-tu joueur Potter ?

-Autant que l'est un chaton face à une pelote de laine.

-Reste à savoir qui sera la pelote et qui sera le chat…

-C'est nul comme réplique ! Tu m'as habitué à mieux dit Harry.

-Tu veux que je t'habitues à autre chose que mes répliques ?

-Ca aussi c'est… »

Mais encore une fois, Harry fut interrompu par la langue de Draco qui glissait sur son cou. Les mains du blonds tiraient maintenant sur la chemise du brun pour la sortir du pantalon tandis qu'il reprenait la bouche de son amant.

Cependant ils durent se séparer et Draco pesta contre la chemise et la surchemise qu'il déboutonnait.

« -Un problème Draco ?

-Bord** ! Pourquoi tu as autant de vêtements ?

Harry rit à cette remarque

-Parce que vois-tu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser déshabiller par un beau blond tous les jours. Et puis il fait encore froid et comme le dit le dicton « en avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil »

-Rien à faire de tes dictons pourris et puis c'est stupide, le printemps c'est la saison des amours, on devrait tous se balader à poil !

-Des fois je me demande vraiment si tu réfléchis avant de parler…

-Bon, se renfrogna Draco faussement vexé, on va pas débattre pendant des heures sur ma manière de penser et tes stupides dictons. J'ai un rôti au four moi !

-Sympa Malefoy dit Harry qui avait parfaitement compris le sous entendu.

Le blond ne tient pas compte de ce fait et dans un dernier geste, il réussit enfin à déboutonner l'ensemble des hauts de Harry, découvrant ainsi un torse pâle et plutôt fin et musclé. Et bien, on pouvait dire que ça entretenait le Quidditch…

Le blond laissa glisser sa langue le long du torse albâtre, se stoppant sur les bouts de chair rosée qu'il mordilla, se délectant des petits cris que Harry poussait. Draco tout au long du parcours notait chaque zone érogène du brun.

Il continua sa descente, glissant sa langue le long des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, pour finalement se poser au niveau du nombril dans lequel il introduisit sa langue faisant se crisper les muscles de Harry.

Son avancé fut stopper par le pantalon du brun qu'il dégrafa sans problème cette fois-ci. Il baissa d'un seul mouvement le pantalon et le boxer qui vinrent s'écraser mollement sur le sol.

Draco, à genoux regardait Harry, ou plutôt son bas-ventre. Il embrassa doucement le bout mais fut stopper. Harry venait de s'écrouler le long du mur, suite à un trop plein de plaisir qui l'avait envahi.

Le blond le comprit et allongea le jeune homme sous lui finissant par la même occasion de le déshabiller. Il remonta l'embrasser et le brun en profita pour laisser courir ses mains sur les côtés du blond. Il déboutonna sa chemise rapidement et la lui ôta.

Une fois le haut retiré, Draco présenta trois doigts au brun qui les pris en bouche tandis que le blond redescendait vers le bas du corps de Harry. Bien que ce soit la première pour les deux qu'ils couchaient avec un garçon, ils savaient quoi faire, mués sans doute par un instinct dû à leurs désirs et besoins.

Draco le câlina, posant des baisers, autour, sur ses cuisses puis finalement il ôta ses membres de la bouche du brun et le prit en bouche tandis qu'il le pénétrait d'un doigt, y ajoutant au fur et à mesure que sa cadence augmentait, un deuxième puis enfin un troisième doigt.

Harry finit par se répandre dans sa bouche et il avala non sans une grimace. Il retira ses doigts et revint embrasser son amant. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou pâle de Draco, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait « y aller ».

Le garçon se plaça entre les jambes musclées du brun. Doucement il le pénétra, s'arrêtant une fois qu'il fût entré complètement, laissant ainsi le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence.

Les traits de Harry finirent par se décrisper et il donna un petit coup de hanches. Draco comprit et commença alors à onduler, créant de légers va-et-vient. Le rythme s'accéléra et Harry passa ses bras autour du corps du blond tentant inconsciemment de le faire venir plus loin en lui. Il ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui. Draco entrait et sortait, cherchant ce point qui ferait crier son amant, lui ferait voir des étoiles, lui ouvrirait les portes du Paradis.

Point qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver vu que Harry poussa un cri, sa tête se laissant tomber en arrière. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, Draco ne se lassait pas de cogner dans cette petite boule de nerfs et d'entendre crier son amant.

Leur danse continua un moment, le rythme ne cessant de s'accélérer.

Sentant qu'il allait venir , Draco empoigna l'érection de Harry et y imposa un rythme égal à celui de ses hanches. Ils éjaculèrent ensemble, l'un sur leurs ventres collés, l'autre profondément ancré en son amant.

Essoufflés , ils se laissèrent tomber. Draco se déplaça sur le côté bien que leurs jambes restent entrecroisées et que leurs torses se touchent. Le blond avait un bras passé autour de la taille de Harry.

Ils se regardèrent et une nouvelle vague de désir les prit.

Harry s'approcha de l'oreille du Serpentard et d'une voix devenue rauque par l'envie il susurra :

« Prêt pour un deuxième round Draco ? »

*

« -Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Blaise

-J'sais pas dit Ron, je me vois mal débarquer dans la pièce, un appareil photo à la main en criant « POISSON D'AVRIIIIIIIIIIL !!!!!!! » comme on voulait le faire au départ…

Hermione regarda la boule de cristal vide depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Vraiment elle avait tout prévu excepté ce qui venait d'arriver…Intérieurement ils devaient vraiment se désirer étant donné que le philtre n'avait pas une très longue durée normalement suffisante pour un baiser…

Soudain Blaise se redressa en souriant :

-On pourrait s'occuper de créer de nouveaux couples !

-C'est hors de question !

-Pfff j'ai déjà entendu ça Granger ! Tu vois comme même que j'avais raison…entre la haine et l'amour y'a pas grand chose…

La Gryffondor soupira. Ce maudit Serpentard avait vraiment de bons arguments quand il s'agissait de la convaincre.

-Très bien après tout, on est censé être en réunion, donc ça nous occuperas jusqu'au repas .

-Bon on s'occupe de qui ? demanda Ron

Un silence suivit cette question, chacun réfléchissant à une victime.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Pansy irait bien avec Dean ?

-Ouai C'est vrai

-Et puis ils arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards quand ils se croisent…

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Hermione

-J'ai l'œil dit Ron en souriant mystérieusement.

-Bon maintenant il nous faut un plan… »

Ils se penchèrent les uns vers les autres pour parler le plus discrètement possible.

Y'a pas à dire Pansy et Dean allaient en baver…

_Fin_

Alors ? Verdict ? Donnez-moi votre avis ^w^

Tschuss

Koalamanga


End file.
